


Un aller simple pour l'oubli

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [14]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Exile, Gen, Loneliness, Prequel, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] - Saga vient de prendre le pouvoir au Sanctuaire après l'assassinat de Shion, et contraint son jumeau à l'exil: deux pour une seule ambition à satisfaire, c'est un de trop. Expédié en Argentine, Kanon n'a plus d'autre choix que de reconstruire sa vie. Ou du moins, d'essayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un aller simple pour l'oubli

**Author's Note:**

> Note: se déroule en 1988, Kanon a donc 18 ans. Ecrit pour la communauté 31_jours, sur le thème "Exil". Je profite de cette mise en ligne pour initier progressivement celles des autres side-stories.

 

 

_ Patagonie, Argentine – Mars 1988 _

 

Le cheval piaffa et son cavalier se contenta de suivre le mouvement sans même tenter de contrôler la bête en dessous de lui laquelle, en fin de compte de plutôt bonne composition, s’apaisa presque aussitôt devant la passivité manifeste de l’humain installé sur son dos.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Kanon détaillait le paysage. Ou plus exactement le fond de l’espèce de combe qu’il achevait enfin de parcourir après deux bonnes heures de chevauchée. Enfin, combe… Un bien grand mot pour designer une vague dépression entre deux collines basses et au fond de laquelle s’écoulait un ruisseau paresseux. Et là, en contrebas, une maison. Ou plus exactement, ce qui est restait. 

« Ça vous convient ? » 

Le Grec se tourna lentement vers son compagnon de voyage avachi sur sa selle, qui mâchonnait sa coca sans répit et sans véritable bonne raison non plus au regard de l’altitude somme toute acceptable de l’endroit. L’homme ne le regardait même pas : il se contentait d’attendre une réponse que de toute manière il connaissait déjà. 

« Voici le reste de l’argent. » Se contenta de répondre Kanon en tendant une enveloppe marron et un peu crasseuse au type qui hocha la tête sans un mot puis la fourra dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

L’autre cheval volta comme la langue de son cavalier claquait dans le jour déclinant mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à s’élancer sur le chemin du retour, il s’interrompit. L’Argentin se tourna vers l’étranger, hésita, ses yeux allant de son acheteur à la bicoque, puis il finit par désigner sa monture du Grec : 

« Vous pouvez le garder. » Et de filer pour de bon cette fois, en laissant Kanon derrière lui. 

Seul.

 

* * *

 

Le vent, incessant sur la lande désolée de la Patagonie, s’insinuait, glacé, au travers du moindre interstice que son souffle rencontrait, et un courant d’air froid n’avait de cesse de tournoyer et de siffler entre les murs disjoints et sous la toiture crevée de la bergerie. Assis devant l’âtre, ses genoux ramenés sous son menton, Kanon tisonnait tant bien que mal un maigre feu qui menaçait à tout instant de flancher face au vent trop autoritaire pour lui.

Il ne lui restait plus rien, ou presque. A peine une poignée de dollars. L’achat du terrain et de la “maison”, ainsi que des provisions nécessaires à sa survie pour un mois avait eu raison du pécule que Shura l’avait forcé à emmener au dernier moment, juste avant son passage en salle d’embarquement. 

_« Je ne veux rien. Rien de_ lui _._

_— Fais pas l’idiot, Kanon. Cet argent est à toi._

_— Je n’en veux pas, je te dis !_

_— Et tu vas vivre comment ? Allez, arrête. Prends ça au moins. »_

Le Capricorne lui avait littéralement fourré les billets dans les mains avant de se planter là, les mains croisées devant lui, pour attendre. De le voir passer les contrôles de sécurité, s’éloigner dans le couloir. Et d’obtenir la confirmation que l’avion avait bien décollé, certainement.

Kanon eut un sourire amer en passant sa main sur son pectoral gauche, dont la douleur avait disparu mais au droit duquel la peau demeurait sensible, là où Excalibur avait tranché : connaissant l’Espagnol, il était quasi certain que ce dernier n’avait dû considérer sa mission comme terminée qu’à partir du moment où il avait acquis l’absolue certitude que Kanon Antinaïkos, jumeau de Saga Antinaïkos, nouveau Pope du Sanctuaire par la grâce du meurtre de Shion et ordonnateur de l’exil de son frère, avait posé le pied sur le sol argentin, soit à l’exact opposé – ou pas loin – de la Grèce sur cette foutue planète.

Une bûche, trop humide, se mit à fumer et bientôt une odeur âcre et piquante se répandit dans l’unique pièce de la baraque. Un couinement se fit entendre depuis les ombres épaisses que le halo orangé n’avait pas réussi à déboucher ; le Grec regarda le rat trottiner entre le bout de ses semelles et la cheminée puis aller se perdre de l’autre côté, et s’étonna de ne pas être étonné.

Cette idée le fit rire. Sa tête bascula en arrière et il s’esclaffa plus fort, à gorge déployée. Sec, aride, le rire le secoua longuement et lorsqu’il reporta de nouveau son attention sur le feu en face de lui, ses yeux larmoyaient sous l’effet de la fumée et de tout un tas d’autres choses sans intérêt.

Il n’était plus rien. Dingue comme une idée qui l’aurait fait sortir de ses gonds à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, soudain le laissait absolument froid. Il avait espéré néanmoins. Un bon moment. De façon quasi physique au début, avec des élans du corps, des affolements du cœur et des suées acides dès que le téléphone sonnait dans sa chambre d’hôtel, ou quand le réceptionniste lui jetait un regard un peu trop appuyé lorsqu’il revenait de l’extérieur, comme sur le point de l’interpeller pour l’informer d’un message laissé à son attention. Cette situation n’était pas faite pour durer. A un moment ou à un autre, inévitablement, il serait rappelé. _On_ lui expliquerait que cet ostracisme avait été son châtiment pour avoir osé briguer un pouvoir que son aîné s’était arrogé. Qu’ _on_ serait dorénavant persuadé qu’il aurait compris la leçon et qu’il ne s’élèverait plus contre son jumeau. Qu’ _on_ voulait bien le reprendre.

Il n’y avait eu ni coup de téléphone, ni message, ni rien. Juste le silence. Assourdissant. _Lui_ se taisait. Mais les autres aussi. Et Tissa, comme eux. Alors l’espoir s’était étiolé. Lentement. Il avait cessé de scruter le téléphone comme si le simple fait de le regarder allait l’inciter à sonner. Il n’avait plus condescendu de regard à l’homme derrière son comptoir, puisqu’il n’avait rien à en attendre. Et la vérité toute nue, toute crue, s’était imposée : il ne retournerait pas au Sanctuaire. Parce qu’on ne voulait pas qu’il rentre. Jamais.

Le terrain était de taille modeste pour la région : à peine plus de trois hectares Le vendeur l’avait prévenu, puis secoué la tête devant l’obstination du Grec. Ce dernier avait parlé… d’élevage ? Au-delà des capacités particulièrement réduites offertes par un tel foncier, tout dans cet étranger criait au citadin, à l’homme des villes forcément inadapté à une telle existence. Exception faite, peut-être, de sa carrure imposante et peu commune sous de telles latitudes. Cette dernière impression avait achevé de décider l’homme du cru, ainsi que les dollars que Kanon lui avait montrés pour le convaincre de sa bonne volonté. Des dollars ramenés à la portion congrue et dont ce qui en restait en l’occurrence, brûlait la poche de l’Antinaïkos.

Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de se construire une nouvelle vie. Une réalité à laquelle il avait fini par se ranger par défaut puisque considérer l’ancienne comme irrémédiablement terminée n’impliquait pas pour autant dans son esprit une issue qui fût trop définitive. Pourquoi, il n’en savait trop rien. Il avait perdu son rang, sa fortune, son titre – ou du moins celui auquel il aurait pu prétendre – ses amis, son foyer, sa petite amie et son frère. En un mot, son identité. N’importe qui confronté à une telle situation se serait au moins posé _la_ question ; pas lui.

« Je suis Kanon. » 

Sa voix grave retentit dans le silence nocturne et glacé et son poing se serra sous son menton. Lui savait qui il était. Ils auraient beau dire ou beau faire, ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le lui enlever. Il n’était peut-être plus un Antinaïkos, ni un Gémeau, mais il resterait Kanon. Envers et contre tout.

La peau de son menton, hérissée par une barbe de trois jours, râpa contre son poing et il jura quand un angle aigu et métallique cogna contre l’os de sa mâchoire. Retirant vivement sa main, il la tendit devant lui. Bien sûr.

Le saphir du sceau familial, serti autour de son annulaire, chatoya un instant devant le feu, le cabochon s’animant sous l’effet de l’orangé des flammes, avant de s’éteindre aussitôt, quand le Grec le recouvrit de son autre main. Habitué à la porter depuis des années, il avait oublié jusqu’à l’existence de cette bague. Et l _’autre_ l’avait laissé partir avec ? Un oubli de sa part, sans nul doute. Un sourire amer et tordu en travers du visage, il referma ses doigts dessus et tira. Força. La chair, trop accoutumée à la présence de l’anneau et durcie par les entraînements et le combat, résista un moment à la traction exercée, avant de finalement rendre les armes et de libérer le sceau qui roula dans la paume de son porteur. Ce dernier l’observa quelques instants, puis d’un geste, le jeta dans le feu. 

« Je suis Kanon. » Murmura-t-il encore. Et dans une gerbe d’étincelles les bûches achevèrent de s’écrouler dans l’âtre.

 

* * *

 

Comme souvent, il pleuvait sur la lande. Une pluie froide, battue et rebattue par le vent, qui fouetta tout de suite le Grec dès qu’il posa un pied dehors. Les gouttes claquaient furieusement contre son épais ciré et résonnaient sous la capuche au point d’annihiler tout son qui ne serait pas en rapport avec le déluge.

Il avait mal dormi. Et plus qu’à l’inconfort de son sac de couchage séparé des dalles glacées par un trop mince matelas, il devait à ses rêves son état vaseux et une mauvaise humeur qu’il ne pouvait déverser sur personne d’autre que lui-même. Plusieurs fois il s’était réveillé, persuadé d’avoir entendu une voix, des mots, n’importe quel son en vérité qui aurait pu être émis par quelqu’un. Avant de se rendormir aussitôt, son subconscient répondant par la négative à ses interrogations avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte. A présent réveillé, il réalisait : son frère avait hanté chacun de ses cauchemars. Par son absence.

Plissant les yeux, Kanon scruta l’horizon détrempé sans rien apercevoir d’autre que la ligne floue des collines, figée sous la pluie. Il était hautement probable que ce paysage vide et immuable fût devenu son quotidien à présent. Etrangement, cette évidence glissa sur lui sans l’atteindre, pour s’en aller ruisseler avec la pluie. Il resterait seul ici. Et alors ? Quelle importance ? Ce n’était rien, ça. Non. Ce n’était rien.

Le cheval, installé la veille dans les écuries derrière l’habitation, modestes mais autrement plus confortables que la bicoque en ruine, hennit doucement, comme pour rappeler sa présence à l’homme dont il devait apercevoir la silhouette figée au bout de l’étroit chemin. Ce dernier ne bougea pas tout d’abord, avant de finir par s’ébranler et se diriger d’un pas lourd dans sa direction. Il ne sentait plus la pluie. Ne l’entendait plus. Etrange. Etait-il donc fatigué à ce point-là ? Tandis qu’il ouvrait les coffres grossiers mais solidement ancrés au mur de l’écurie à la recherche des brosses dont l’ancien propriétaire lui avait garanti la présence, lui-même n’en ayant plus l’utilité, le flot de ses rêves le submergea sans qu’il ne puisse, cette fois, le maintenir plus longtemps à distance.

Il l’avait cherché, des heures durant lui semblait-il. Il l’avait appelé, lui avait couru après, voulu le trouver, en vain. Et quand il le croyait enfin à ses côtés, il se retournait pour ne rencontrer que le vide. L’angoisse induite par cette succession de quêtes éperdues le rattrapa de nouveau et il s’immobilisa, les yeux soudain dilatés. Il serait capable de s’adapter au nulle part. Il pourrait supporter l’éloignement et la solitude. Il serait même capable, avec un minimum d’effort, de retrouver un certain sens à ce chaos. Mais, _l’absence_  ?

Ce fut comme un coup de poing, violent, vicieux, enfoncé sous ses côtes, et qui le plia en deux jusqu’à le faire chanceler. Il ne tomberait pas cependant. Se rattrapant au rebord de la porte de la stalle, il reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Tout son corps, soudain, lui faisait mal. Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_ Jusqu’ici, il n’en avait pas souffert. Pas vraiment. Parce que – _stupide !_ – il n’y avait pas cru, tout simplement. Il était impossible qu’une telle certitude aussi sûrement chevillée à son corps et à son cœur depuis dix-huit ans soit remise en question. Il ne pouvait l’envisager ni même, le concevoir. Ni lui… ni son frère.

Pourtant, cette absence, il la lui imposait. Il la leur imposait à tous les deux. Châtiment ? Vengeance ? Culpabilité, peut-être ? Peu importait la réponse après tout : seul comptait le résultat.

La profonde inspiration que voulut prendre le Grec siffla, désagréable, dans sa gorge serrée et péniblement, il acheva de se redresser, sans pour autant que le trou béant qui venait de s’ouvrir en lui ne fasse mine de vouloir se refermer, même un tout petit peu. Il n’était plus sûr tout à coup, de supporter. _Tout mais pas ça_. Fort, il l’était, mais contre tout ce qui constituait le fondement essentiel son être, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Alors, sans un regard pour la bête qui l’observait d’un œil placide, il ressortit sous la pluie pour retourner jusqu’à la bicoque. La porte était restée entrouverte et une flaque s’était formée dans les creux du sol inégal ; il ne l’évita pas et ses empreintes humides s’ancrèrent dans la poussière jusqu’à la cheminée.

Tisonnier en main, il fouilla les cendres, sans égard pour les volutes grises qui s’envolèrent avant d’aller se déposer un peu partout dans la pièce, sur son sac de couchage, son baluchon, son carton de provisions. Il crut un moment, contre toute logique, ne rien retrouver, que le feu avait eu raison de sa survie. Mais il finit par l’apercevoir, entourant un morceau de charbon. Sa main demeura suspendue un instant au-dessus d’elle : il avait encore la possibilité d’accepter. D’essayer de se construire autrement. Sans lui. De ne pas céder à ce qu’il fallait bien appeler par son nom : sa lâcheté. De vivre sans le souvenir de son corps et de son âme. De l’oublier.

Ses doigts se refermèrent, dans la cendre et dans la suie. Et lorsqu’ils se rouvrirent, le sceau était là, avec son éclat bleu dans la lueur pluvieuse, ce même éclat qu’un autre arborait à des milliers de kilomètres de ce bout du monde. Son semblable. Son jumeau.


End file.
